User talk:Queen Armada
Welcome The Blue Jays could have support from me from my baseball Series Circuit family that Feroz likes Toronto Blue Jays and to repair them by putting in 70's Stars Pirates as Blue Jays now a days,generation of each Pirates in 70's,early to eve.They could form a Blue Jays super team.Stark could be 30 game winner for Toronto low era and high strikeouts.Dad could from "77" be their powerhitter fast agility and speed and wide range and the rest Pirates can bring the NL 4 to 5 stances in one motion.Tilt of the head to wrists and the stride is foot jacked outward to pull the ball,up the middle or opposite field different foot stride and action.My Dad used to as a veteran.Managing,he is a genious that can take on and over power Jays foes,fundementals,teachings and learnings,rules and change pitching and codes to hitters and outfield and infield best All-star outfield and playoffs level all season, and problems as he has faced 1974 Oakland A's and defeated them firefight with them and beat them,1982 Milwaukee Brewers with Rollie Fingers high level caliber team remnants of 70's, and Pitching and batting order,outfield and infield.Super players.The Jays have the pennant not the old way,solid lead over everyone and then playoffs and Win more World Series dynasty.Sparks is an elminator pitcher with is sidearm delivery which he flicks his arm sideways like a shortstop and its accurate 90 plus fastball inside corner strike and goes high when he jumps to side in his windup for offspeed breaking and curve balls.He throws high into the strike zone and it rises from submarine delivery with high velocity in 90's and more.He's aimed for 2 strikes and its over next.Curving pitches and breaking and his windup wrecks up and deceives the hitter who has to swing early and usually black hitters can do this to jump on being jammed strength and sting him for a losing cause 1 homer and lose 2 to 1.Low ERA on his control sidearm delivery and his offspeed has alot of movement that he is unhittable and hitters in a miserable time from high velocity.He was a Cy Young Award Winner Sparks of Pirates and World Series MVP vs Brewers.Win 25 games and lose 4.Veteran leader from his times vs the Orioles Eve of 70's. Hi, welcome to Toronto Blue Jays Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Nature sep2010 010.jpg page. Wolf Blitzer was the Pirates manager of "77" champions,"79" champions,and 1980's.He was Sparks and Dad's manager 80's and brought in new tactics.He defeated the Tigers and Orioles Eve of 70's. Write the text of your article here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia http://mlb.mlb.com/team/coaches.jsp?c_id=pit (Talk) 06:09, August 22, 2011 My Uncles could play for the Jays to build them up as inside America 70's secret and to defeat their World Series opponents and to play the Brewers.Steve Garvey Pittsburgh was another Steve Garvey but a celebrity Garvey with a big sharp nose,huge arms,medium proportion body.Speedy lightning fast and huge superstar of 70's.He broke all records and is Record holder.Guiness.He because the league turned on him stayed as Pirates and with the Pirates have their AL team.Garvey now would be playing the Blue Jays many World Series Pirates had in 80's.They won vs Minnesota Twins.Garvey in the homerun derby.Garvey is complete player.Blue Jays would have their perfect superstar preformer.Garvey easy 70 homerun seasons and 200RBI's.50 stolen bases and assists in outfield.Gold glover.Hidden treasure 70's Series Circuit.Now my pastlife Dad is Blue Jays fan dedicated.But you would want Feroz's many past life and current Dads.Stop any opponent team insugence.Ted Powers would be a Blue Jay and all of them by Manager to figure out to fit them all,DH and on the field as they won't play their past.Gold Glove fielding with base stealing speed from power hitters as All star team that defeats American teams in NL tactics in AL as they badly needed to seperate as Pirates team to be Jays and vs Ottawa Millionaires Royals.They my family are residents here.The Jays would learn what is in America as a structure and from my beginnings in Pittsburgh my father that our prospective of Series Circuit and defeating teams that are of the same level or more and then winning the World Series vs AL.And what it takes is from Pirates in group of fundamentals the Manager Wolf knows.They lack to be anti America sports play.Pirates playing Series Circuit teams and AL teams in World Series built their codes and team to play against a type of play in America.And to prevent the Pirates enemy teams insugence and misguidance to Toronto when alot of Pirates of past live in Toronto area and are Canadians of ON and other parts of Canada.Well in my trajectory to Toronto Khan lends in this has to be done.Pirate enemy teams of AL are being problem on Toronto and they need the repair and go through maintenance from Pirates of 70's and early 80's.We are not a negative team as our adversaries.Toronto has no World Series win like this properly and yes America cut them off.Problem I F.Khan presented.They need to win properly without being poisoned in their minds by enemy opponent clubs fall under "Pirates history".Pittsburgh.Nothing brand new or hybrid.KC seems to play at Toronto,Orioles and now A's and Boston spoil Toronto for they don't have anything in that area of play.Pirates are in an era but in America especially from this they could make a turnaround and we'll all cheer for them.They were the team before Toronto's existence for heroics and good guys,sportsmanship and played the Expos.These players are dream players and will fix and get Toronto into a wave and that wave is what they need.Problems in Toronto clutch powerhitting,speed on the bases and scoring runners,gold glove infield and outfielding.Starting pitching was not dominant enough to destroy Boston,Tampa or Yankees,Anaheim,Texas.They would need 20 game winners for structure rotation high caliber pitchers.Then their bullpen needs massive work.Throwing hard is a problem.Rely on offspeed and are a slow throwing staff bullpen.From the bullpen a closer.They now have the power and RBI hitters cash in runs.Power from my pastlife Dad and my Dad his brother of a few yrs.Bill and Steve.DH area is greatly improved to All-Star.This jump is enough to make a giant lead over these top teams surprise.http://mlb.mlb.com/team/coaches.jsp?c_id=pit http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Witwicky Sam Witwicky is known to Blue Jays fans as a player Alex Rios.Sam would come back to Toronto as a key player to his dedication to try to get being a Blue Jay and during being Alex filming the movies.Sam Witwicky as A R.Power to add to Lind,Bautista. Garrett Jones is Loyd Moseby.He is a great player hard contact hitter.A hitter that hits like him is Garrett Anderson,idol is Shaker.He is a great Captain.He is capable of being top 5 leaders in batting.He has speed.He did not change himself to Garrett Jones of Toronto Blue Jays.Does not hit friendly,aggressive player in fielding and batting and speed.He is wise and goes out to do damage,saying,leader call off plays and do the damage,own decision.